


Your favour, or mine?

by faithistic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Tension, Beanbags, Blow Jobs, Chess, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Komaeda low-key knows what’s going on, Komaeda you sly bastard, Library talks, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Reading, Rip the adventure novel that Hinata and Komaeda bully, Scent Kink, Smut, Solo-scene, gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithistic/pseuds/faithistic
Summary: Komaeda gives Hinata a gift to show his appreciation. Hinata puts it to good use.





	1. Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh i dont know why i wrote this - hope it feeds you kids lMaO
> 
> Big rip to the adventure novel that they hate on cuz why not i guess. Also, this is my first time writing a smutty thing so i was testing around with a couple of things - i decided to do a solo fic for my first smut just to ease myself into it. I had fun writing this for some reason lol. Enjoy your food kids.

There was something about the way Komaeda was giving him quick, one eyed glances from above the rim of his book that Hinata wasn’t quite sure what to make of.

He’d planned to just sit there and read peacefully for the remainder of the day, but Komaeda just  had  to of been thinking the _exact_ same thing as him and decided to head to the library. Not that he can blame him, really. Things are often way too chaotic ever since they’d made it out of the program, and its especially hard for Hinata to find any time to himself nowadays.

“Ah, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda had chirped, looking pleasantly surprised, “What a surprise that I’d find you here.”

Hinata had simply greeted him with a small  _ hello  _ and Komaeda seemed to take that as an invitation to take a book, pull out a chair and sit himself right next to Hinata. Neither of them had said another word after that, much to Hinata’s relief, but Komaeda kept glancing up from his book every couple of pages to check on Hinata from the corner of his eye, as if checking he was still there.

He looked like he wanted to say something, by the way he was chewing on the inside of his cheek and giving Hinata a sceptical look when he finally managed to catch his eye, but Hinata had just pretended to ignore it; speaking to Komaeda about whatever was going on inside his head was simply a waste of time. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t honestly terrified about what goes on inside Komaeda’s head sometimes.

But it did strike him as a bit odd that Komaeda wasn’t speaking up about whatever delirious thought that was fitting around in the depths of his brain. Komaeda usually just spoke his mind whenever he wanted to say something, not really caring what people thought of him,  _(which has resulted in a lot of “Komaeda, shut the fuck up’s” on Hinata’s part)_ but now he seemed to be hung up, his fingers drumming against the spine of his book, staring mindlessly ahead.

A small hum came from the back of Komaeda’s throat, seemingly making up his mind, and placing his book down. He turned his body to face Hinata slowly.

“Say, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said carefully, and Hinata was mentally preparing himself for whatever weird, disturbing, and irrational thing that was about to come out of Komaeda’s mouth.

“Do you ever wonder how our lucks interact?”

Hinata decided that was a good enough reason to move his eyes away from his book and over at Komaeda, who had his chin propped up on his hand, and was watching Hinata with curious eyes.

“Is that really what you wanted to ask?” Hinata said, placing his own book down, because  fuck it,  he isn’t going to be in the mood to lift up that book up again after participating in whatever conversation Komaeda has planned for them. He wasn’t really enjoying it anyway.

“No, but I’m still curious.” Komaeda replied, shifting his chair closer to Hinata as if he was telling him a treasured secret, “If we both wished for different outcomes, how would you think things would play out? Would it turn out in your favour, or mine?”

“Well,” Hinata began, having no idea where his sentence was going, “I guess... to the person who wants it more?”

Komaeda was silent for a moment at that. He didn’t look at all satisfied with that answer. “I see.” Was his response, and then he picked up his book again, turning away from Hinata and started reading again. 

And  _oh, come on,_ there was obviously something else going on inside Komaeda’s head. Hinata wasn’t sure if he should confront him about it or not, because Komaeda was biting the the bottom of his lip now, and his foot was tapping aimlessly against the floor. It was as if Komaeda was just  _daring_ him to call him out on it. 

And Hinata was obviously going to take the bait. He’s learnt from experience that avoiding one of Komaeda’s traps was pretty much impossible — he always finds a way to lead him right into one.

“Okay, Komaeda, out with it.” Hinata says, sounding irritated, because he just  _knows_ he’s walking into this, “You’re going to bite your lip off if you keep doing that.”

Komaeda then turns to Hinata, apparently completely clueless about Hinata’s accusation; there’s an innocent sort of look in his eye thats staring right into Hinata and he really doesn’t like it, “Hm? Out with what, Hinata-kun?”

“You wanted to ask something earlier, so out with it.” Hinata said, placing one of his hands to his face, covering his mouth and nose as he takes a deep inhale, suddenly feeling tired, because he is  _tired_ of Komaeda.

“Something wrong, Hinata-kun? Have I upset you?” Is Komaeda’s response, worry flitting across his face for a brief moment, “You look a little downcast. Am I boring you, Hinata-kun? If so, I wish I could drown in all my self-pity —“

“No, your not boring me,” Hinata is quick to cut him short before he begins to ramble, because he doesn’t have the energy to deal with this right now. “But you soon will if you don’t tell me. Plus, I’m tired, so you’ll only have my attention for a couple of minutes.”

“Hinata-kun, you should take better care of your sleep schedule if your tired! There’s still a lot of daylight remaining!” Komaeda informs him, and Hinata‘s about to make some smart comment about how his sleeping schedule is impossible to simply _take care_ _of,_ but then it dawns on him that Komaeda Nagito is attempting to give him advice on taking _better care_ of himself; it feels pretty ironic to him how their roles have reversed, since Hinata’s always the one telling Komaeda to eat more and sleep more. Hinata takes a breath, and starts to list off all the bad life choices he’s made up to this point so far.

Hinata waves his hand lazily, dismissing Komaeda’s concern, “Right. Just.” He begins, as he scrubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand, “Just tell me what’s on your mind, Komaeda.”

“Well, if you insist Hinata-kun.” Komaeda says, placing his book off to the side again, and Hinata wanted to open his mouth and say something like  _Hinata-kun really does insist,_ but noticed Komaeda clearly had more to say, so he kept his mouth shut.

“You see, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be able to spend all this time with you. I know you must find my presence  _utterly_ disturbing, and I don’t understand how you manage to put up with someone as ludicrous as me on a daily basis, but I found it immensely unfair that your giving me so much of your precious time, while I grant you nothing in return.”

Hinata noticed that Komaeda’s composure was melting away; every word that came out of his mouth seemed a little rushed, tumbling from his lips as if he was in a hurry to get them out, some of his words melding together. Komaeda sucked in a breath.

“I know I have absolutely no place to say this... but, I was wondering earlier if it was  _my_ luck that allows us to spend all this time together, or if it was  _yours_ — but, thats an absolutely hideous assumption of me to make, surely you would be appalled at the idea of spending time with someone as  _meritless_ and  _inferior_ as me —“

“Komaeda.” Hinata interrupted bitterly, moving his chair closer to him, staring at him with his mismatched eyes. He looked tired again, eyes half-lidded and his head hanging to the side as he spoke, “When did I ever give you the impression that I don’t enjoy spending time with you?”

Komaeda went quiet for a moment, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, only for it to hang open. He hesitated, before snapping it shut again. Hinata watched,  _patiently,_ as Komaeda repeated this process at least another two times.

“I’ve been boring you, and you often find my presence disturbing, which is completely fine, Hinata-kun! I am very much used to my presence being unwanted —“

“Komaeda, I never  _said _ that, fucking hell.”

“But isn’t that what you were implying, or am I misinterpreting this?”

Hinata huffed out most of the air in his lungs, laughing weakly; it didn’t sound friendly, but it didn’t sound angry, either. It sounded more upset, then anything — maybe even a borderline hysterical. He glanced off to the side, eyes admiring the library around them as he searched for the right approach. 

“I’m not bored of you, Komaeda... I’m not — not  _him._”  Hinata said, scrunching up his face and chocking out the word as if it was utterly appalling to even think about, “_He_ didn’t know shit about you. In all honesty, you’re one of the smartest people on this island, Komaeda, and one of the most interesting — well, to me, you are, um.” 

Komaeda watched Hinata with wide eyes for a good couple of seconds after he finished, before he laughed merrily. Hinata frowned; out of all the reactions he’d expected Komaeda to have, laughing wasn’t one of them — but then again, it did seem a lot like Komaeda to laugh at what he’d just said, because heck, he’d just  complimented  him. Of course this wasn’t going to go well.

“As much as I’m relieved that I’m not boring you, Hinata-kun, since its my responsibility to make sure you’re entertained, I’m afraid I don’t... necessarily agree with your statement.” Komaeda said, the smile fading off his face as his thoughts seemed to wonder off.

Hinata wanted to disagree with him; he wanted to go  full out,  he wanted to just shove all the proof he knows he has straight at Komaeda’s face with a big  _fuck you_ — because he knows Komaeda is smart, and he’s certainly... interesting, as Hinata worded it, but he knows Komaeda would just deny it, or find a way to worm himself out of the situation, so it wasn’t worth his energy.

Something earlier in Komaeda’s sentence suddenly sparked his interest, “Wait, what do you mean.. why do you say its your responsibility to entertain me?”

“I feel obliged to do so, of course! You’ve done so much to help me, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said, and as if to prove his point, he waved his metallic arm about in front of him.

Even now, he still felt a small sense of pride whenever Komaeda used his metallic arm; he’d seemed to of gotten himself into a habit of not using his arm at all when he had  _her_ hand, since he couldn’t move it at all, it was basically useless. He was happy to see Komaeda feeling more comfortable using the metallic arm he’d pulled all nighters making — not that Komaeda ever needs to know that  _he’s_ actually the cause of Hinata’s problematic sleep pattern.

And Hinata’s almost tempted to say  _ but you’ve done so much to help me, too —_ because Komaeda has helped him in his own ways; he was always guiding them through the trials back in the program, he was a massive help during investigations  _(as much as he doesn’t like to admit it)__,_ and hell, Komaeda helped him  _up__,_ the first time that they met in the program on that beach, offering his hand for Hinata to take and staying with him until he woke up,  _unlike_ all the others, he’d noted. Even if they didn’t know each other at the time on that island, Komaeda still stayed with him. Hinata had always wondered why exactly he had.

That’s why Hinata had felt so  _obliged_ to be there when Komaeda had awoken from his pod. He wanted to be the one there to help Komaeda up this time. To return the favour. And Hinata felt pained that he’d probably never be able to tell Komaeda that without a negative reaction.

“Have I said something to upset you, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked him, frowning, “You seem troubled.”

“What?  _No —__“_ Hinata said, immediately bringing his elbow up onto the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he covered his face, because he’s  _not_ crying; Hinata just wishes the ground would swallow him up and eat him whole, or maybe he should just excuse himself and walk off one of the islands cliffs. Now he’s got to deal with Komaeda, who probably thinks he’s done something wrong, and he has no idea how he’s going to get himself out of this one.

“It must of been something I said, Hinata-kun, your eyes are all watery.” Komaeda pointed out, gesturing to Hinata eyes, which  _certainty_ weren’t watery. Hinata quickly rubbed his eyes.

“It wasn’t anything you said, Komaeda, I was just thinking — it was my own fault... ” Hinata quickly defended, wanting to defuse the situation as quickly as possible before it escalated, still rubbing his eyes tiredly, but Komaeda didn’t look so convinced, and the small waver in his voice definitely didn’t help.

Komaeda shuffled his chair further along so their shoulders weren’t too far apart, and said, “Hinata-kun, you shouldn’t get so caught up on bad memories.”

“No, no, no,” Hinata chanted, picking up the abandoned book that he’d left forgotten on the table and flipping it over to the blurb, “It wasn’t  bad,  it wasn’t necessarily good either —“ He then skimmed over the words presented before him, and looked over at Komaeda, “— I guess it was just pleasant.”

He wasn’t sure if  _pleasant_ was the correct word to describe what it felt like, but Komaeda seemed to understand, because he dropped the subject with a small nod of his head and didn’t push the topic any further, meekly pointing to the book in Hinata’s hands.

“What are you reading?” He asked quietly, and Hinata wasn’t sure if Komaeda was the first one to start whispering or if it was him.

Hinata huffed, turning his attention back to the book in his grasp and flicking through the pages, “An adventure novel, pretty boring, really.” He said plainly, placing it back down. “It’s very predictable. She dies, he gets the girl, that one person who you trusted from the start turns out to be crazy.” Hinata mumbled the last part, mainly to himself, but Komaeda still picked up on it anyway. He’d forgotten Komaeda was still so close to him.

“Are you referring to me, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked mildly, taking the adventure novel and skimming through the pages himself, “I understand if you think that way, I’ve been told many times that people believe I belong in an asylum!”

Hinata grumbled something to himself about why Komaeda wasn’t in an asylum  _now,_ but luckily Komaeda was too busy flicking through the pages happily to pay any attention to his indecisive mumbling.

Komaeda didn’t seem to take any interest in the novel, either, because he placed it down on the table again, looking over at Hinata, who was currently busy biting off one of his nails.

“Hinata-kun, you  _shouldn’t_ do that!” Komaeda said, sounding mildly horrified, swatting Hinata’s hand away from his face.

“Old habits die hard!” Was Hinata’s response, moving his hand out of Komaeda’s reach and doing it anyway, while Komaeda made a distressed noise at the back of his throat as he watched Hinata laugh at him lightly.

“Don’t look so upset, Komaeda, it was a  _joke._ _”_ Hinata said, smiling as Komaeda snatched his hand and started inspecting Hinata’s nail.

“You still shouldn’t injure yourself like that.” Komaeda replied reasonably, tracing down Hinata’s finger and towards his palm, which lay open in his hand, “And it wasn’t a funny joke.”

“I’m not going to die — plus, I’m sure everyone does it, you probably do too.” Hinata said, as Komaeda let go of his hand, and Hinata’s sure he sees Komaeda’s lip quick upwards into the start of a smile before he suppresses it. 

They’ve both gone quiet again after that; Hinata’s gone back to flipping through the boring adventure book he’d picked out, while Komaeda appears to be lost in his own head again, staring absentmindedly at the desk he’s sitting at. Hinata isn’t going to question him for it; he’s been told multiple times to stop zoning out at mealtimes because he’s been so lost in his own thoughts. 

Hinata’s humming some old, annoying tune that’s come into his head when Komaeda perks his head up, looking over at Hinata as he rustles with the pages.

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda says wearily, and  _oh great,_ Hinata has just gotten himself into a pretty decent mood, and he’s not sure if he wants to deal with Komaeda and his questions anymore. He still hums out an acknowledgment, turning his head to meet Komaeda’s nervous gaze. “I’d... like to thank you.”

Hinata raises his eyebrows and almost says  _for what?_ But Komaeda’s already moving on with whatever he’s trying to get out.

“I know I mentioned it earlier, about how much of your time you’ve been giving me, and I truely appreciate it, Hinata-kun, a scum like me doesn’t deserve your kindness.”

_“Ugh._ Stop doing that, Komaeda.” Hinata says, running a hand through his hair as he consulted the ceiling above them for a moment, “And no, I’m kind of an asshole. To everyone, really. I’m not as kind as your making me out to be.”

“But Hinata-kun has shown me nothing but kindness!” Komaeda said, and Hinata starts to mentally list off all the times he’s told Komaeda to shut the fuck up. Which was an alarming amount, he concluded.

“Okay, so — what’s your point?” Hinata asks, meeting Komaeda’s eyes, only for him to quickly dart his own away in response.

“My point is very simple. I would like to return the favour!” Komaeda chirped happily, and then he was suddenly pulling his chair back and standing up quickly, grabbing his book that lay out on the table in front of him and walking away to return it nearby. Hinata found himself standing up, too, and shoving the adventure novel into the closest shelf, not really caring that it was the wrong section, because he’s sure nobody’s going to really care. 

Komaeda was jogging back over to him, and Hinata almost doubled over, because oh my god Komaeda was  _jogging,_ and he didn’t know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run before.” Hinata was saying before he’d really thought through his own sentence.

Komaeda was panting lightly, despite having only ran for a couple of seconds at most, but he had a giddy sort of smile on his face that made Hinata’s heart do a weird flip in the depths of his chest.

“Because,” Komaeda began in between breaths, “I don’t usually have a reason too. But, I would like to give Hinata-kun a gift.”

Hinata’s heart did another flip; or maybe he was just developing a heart condition.

“A gift?” Hinata said, his eyes going round, “Come on, you don’t have to.”

“Nonsense.” Komaeda said, silencing him, and Hinata didn’t know why it was so funny that Komaeda had just said  _nonsense_ to him in such a carefree way.

And then Komaeda was reaching into his pocket, and Hinata noticed that Komaeda’s face seemed to grow a bit warmer, and it made Komaeda look a little more lively then he usually did, seeing the colour growing in his face as he pulled out something that he’d fisted tightly into his hand; Hinata couldn’t tell what it was at the moment, but he’d honestly been expecting Komaeda to pull out a gun and tell him his gift was his freedom.

“Um,” Komaeda began, and Hinata was really starting to grow curious now, because Komaeda was looking everywhere but Hinata and nibbling on his lip again, his fist clenched so tightly in the death grip he was holding it in. 

“You okay?” Hinata asked, because it was obvious Komaeda was embarrassed about whatever gift he was planning to give Hinata, and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Komaeda fiddle around on the spot, “Do you need a moment?”

“Oh, no — I’m perfectly alright, Hinata-kun! No need to waste your concern!” Komaeda said quickly, his breath regained, clutching onto the gift tightly balled up in his hand; he brought it up in front of them, now holding it with both his hands, and he seemed to be trying to straighten it out.

“Is that a piece of fabric?” Hinata questioned curiously, trying to peer in between Komaeda’s hands as he fumbled with the material.

Komaeda glanced up at Hinata for a moment, bringing the fabric behind his back and out of Hinata’s sight, “It’s a surprise.” He said quietly, pausing for a moment as he decided to finally meet Hinata’s eyes.

“You’re always helping everyone out, Hinata-kun,” He began, as the flush on his face grew more violent, “And I know this gift is absolutely  absurd  of me to give you, and I wouldn’t mind if you just threw it away due to how horrifying it is... but, I simply didn’t know what to give you, since you have probably obtained most of the things on this island anyway.”

As much as Hinata appreciated Komaeda’s thoughtfulness, he just wanted Komaeda to just give him the  _fucking gift_ already. He also didn’t need the talk about how amazing he apparently is, because he knows he’s really not, and he feels like a fucking mess — he made the mistake of catching his own eye in his mirror before walking out of his cabin this morning; he hadn’t really bothered to fix his hair, and his tie felt a little too loose and he was sure he was wearing his underwear inside out.

Komaeda stared at Hinata for a moment longer, before he suddenly outstretched both his hands, thrusting the material into Hinata’s grip; Hinata didn’t even have the chance to look at what was exactly in his hands before Komaeda was brushing past him, mumbling as he sped towards the library’s entrance and out of Hinata’s sights.

Hinata watched him leave, not bothering to call after him. It was around noon, and he was planning on setting off to dinner with Komaeda if it got too late, but Komaeda obviously had other plans. Which was fine, he could always find him later.

He looked down at the fabric that was now in his possession, and at first he wasn’t sure what exactly it was. He brought it closer and outstretched the material that Komaeda had attempted to quickly fold, and he almost felt like laughing, really. In fact, he was sure he probably was laughing, because why had Komaeda decided to give him this, and why the fuck was he still holding it?

Why the  _fuck_ was he holding Komaeda Nagito’s underwear?

* * *

Hinata raced back to his cabin, red faced and out of breath. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what someone would think if they saw him now — messy haired, loose tie, and clutching a pair of grey and white underwear. He really didn’t want to think about it.

Why had Komaeda thought it was a good idea to gift Hinata his underwear? He had no fucking idea what could of possibly gone through his head to come to that conclusion. What did he expect him to do with it, wear it? Put it up in his room?

And why the fuck was he not giving it back? Hinata thought, as he hastily opened his cabin door. He didn’t want to  _offend_ Komaeda by returning it to him, because half of him was grateful that Komaeda had given him a gift - but he didn’t need to give Hinata his underwear. He would of been happy with whatever gift Komaeda would of given him. Komaeda should of just pulled out a gun and gifted him his freedom, because it was starting to become more and more appealing with every passing second. Hinata swiftly closed his door and locked it absentmindedly, wondering why on earth he was actually considering keeping Komaeda’s gift, and approached his bed.

He planned on sleeping until dinner; he had no idea why he was actually taking Komaeda’s life-coaching advice, but he did feel pretty spent. Or maybe he should go for a walk to clear his head, because he doesn’t like the thoughts that are starting to drift through his mind.

Like why did Komaeda have a pair of his underwear in his pocket, anyway? Does he just carry a spare pair of underwear around? Hinata then accidentally spills the glass of water he’d just retrieved for himself, because _what if_ Komaeda hadn’t just run into him by accident at the library. Had he planned to give Hinata his underwear all along?

Hinata suddenly felt a little dizzy, so he sat himself down on his bed and placed his water on the nightstand next to him. Komaeda’s underwear were at the other end, and its as if they were just  _taunting _ _him_ and Hinata really didn’t like the next thought that came into his head.

He leaned over and retrieved Komaeda’s underwear, because he has them in his room anyway, and he might as well take a  _look_ at them. At least try and appreciate Komaeda’s gift. He crossed his legs, gripping the material in his hands.

They weren’t anything terribly special; they had a white and light grey checked pattern with a darker grey waistband. It seemed to be in pretty good condition, and from afar you probably wouldn’t be able to tell that some of the pattern has faded. Hinata moved the fabric from under his fingers — it was soft, too. They’d probably be pretty comfortable to wear. Not that he was going to wear them to test that out.

Hinata took a deep breath, and he started wondering why he was still feeling dizzy. Komaeda was just being considerate, and decided to give Hinata his underwear. That’s all. There’s nothing else to it. He should be appreciative for the gift, even if its weird, right? Komaeda was trying to be thoughtful in his own way...

No matter how much he just tried to shake it off, he still couldn’t help but feel giddy. He should be grossed out or something, that Komaeda had gifted him his underwear. He should just shove it away in his wardrobe and go to sleep, or maybe hand it back to Komaeda.

Instead, like the complete idiot he knew he was, he ran his finger along the gingham’s pattern and huffed out through his nose. It felt so weird, sitting here on his bed with someone else’s underwear like he’s some pervert. Which he’s not. 

He brings the material closer to his face to inspect it — he notices that a couple of threads are loose at the bottom, and there’s a small hole in the left of the waistband, but apart from that he notices nothing new. He takes a shaky breath and — woah, he just got a whiff of something pleasant... but he’s not sure if he can pinpoint what it is just yet; there’s no real smell to it really, and Hinata briefly considers if that’s what Komaeda smells like. 

Hinata decides to just throw all his shame away, because heck, he’s smelling Komaeda’s underwear like a pervert now, and he tries to find it disgusting that he actually  _likes_ Komaeda’s scent, but he just can’t bring himself to care. He brings the fabric up to his face, ignoring the buzzing sensation he’s starting to feel in his chest as he takes a deep inhale.

Komaeda was a very clean person. He always tells Hinata about his love for cleaning, so its no surprise that Hinata can smell the faint scent of a honey body lotion on Komaeda’s underwear. He must of had a shower just after wearing these, but if Hinata could smell the lotion, does that mean...

_Oh._

He must not of washed them after wearing them. These underwear must be  _dirty._

And Hinata still doesn’t know why he isn’t feeling disgusted by that. He knows he should, because he’s holding Komaeda’s dirty  underwear. Did Komaeda not have the decency to at least gift him clean underwear? Or had he done that on purpose?

Or maybe he had cleaned them? The laundry room on the island might have a honey scented detergent, for all he knows, but he’s pretty sure they don’t — he’s been in there enough times to know it doesn’t, and he knows he’s just trying to deny the fact that they are indeed dirty. Komaeda has mentioned before that he likes eating honey, so it would make sense if he had a honey-smelling bath lotion. He just hopes Komaeda doesn’t actually eat the lotion. He should maybe ask him about that.

Hinata’s brain was starting to short circuit as he took another deep inhale, his thoughts trailing off as his mind was just filled with  _Komaeda_.  Shit, he smelt so nice — Hinata shifted on the bed, because his face was growing warm, and his pants were starting to grow uncomfortable; why was he getting turned on by this?

Hinata quickly brought the material away from his face in a blind panic, because he  _shouldn’t_ be getting turned on by this. He knows he shouldn’t, but its just so appealing, and he hasn’t rubbed off in a while — and its not like anyone’s going to know if he does. 

He moves up on his bed, the gingham clutched in his hand as he sits himself upright. He slowly brings the fabric up to his face again, brushing it against his cheek as he took another breath; he shuddered, legs feeling weak. God, it was so good, and he just can’t get enough of it. He knows he’s getting too worked up about this, so he tries to slow down — he wants to enjoy this while it lasts, which probably won’t be for very long if he keeps going at the pace he is.

Maybe Komaeda had expected him to make use of his gift this way, Hinata thinks, as he lets his hand wonder down his clothed chest. Had Komaeda really predicted he would do this? Maybe he had, but Hinata doesn’t have the brain power to recall if that was Komaeda’s intention. His hand moved lower as he reached the waistband of his jeans, unzipping them with one hand as he attempted to wiggle out of them. He huffed in annoyance when he couldn’t get them off, kicking his legs and shuffling until he managed to worm out of them, kicking them somewhere — not really caring where, and bringing his hand towards his boxers as he took another shuddering breath.

He was embarrassingly hard already, which caused him to flush a brighter shade of red. He needs to just  _calm down,_ because its just a pair of underwear — just a pair of  _Komaeda’s_ underwear, he harshly reminds himself, only worsening his growing problem.  _Excellent job, Hajime,_ he scolds, but then he just stopped caring as he groped himself through his dark blue boxers, which he noticed were, in fact, inside out.

He shamefully rubbed himself as he took another breath in, sliding down from his upright position. He lets his eyes drift shut as he exhales into the fabric, feeling overwhelmed already. It’s just so much; he can feel his heart hammering against his chest as he sucked in another breath through his teeth.

He was straining a very hard boner when he opened his eyes, half lidded, down at his clothed errection. There was a wet patch already starting to form over where he was leaking, and Hinata cursed himself for just being so  _easy. _

Komaeda’s boxers were put next to Hinata on the bed as he moved himself into a much more comfortable angle — he was half laying on his bed, legs outstretched as he slid off his boxers completely, because the heat was really starting to get to him now, and he wasn’t sure if it was him or if it was generally hot. He slipped off his tie and undid a couple of his shirts buttons while he was at it, hoping the cool air might help in bringing down his body temperature. 

His hand returned, gripping his length properly as he slowly slid his hand down, then back up again, and Hinata slapped his other hand over his mouth because he’d just started to make an embarrassing sound. He exhaled sharply through his nose, and then his hand was speeding up as he slowly started to fall into a rhythm, occasionally bringing his thumb to rub across his tip which would emit a pathetic-sounding whimper from behind Hinata’s hand. He could feel Komaeda’s soft gingham boxes next to him as he worked himself off, twisting his hand over his head and smearing the pre-come that had gathered there all down his member as he threw his head back and scrunched his eyes closed, beginning to pant softly because  _oh_ it was just  _so good _and—

There was suddenly a loud, impatient sounding  knock  at Hinata’s door that made him jump out of his skin and cause his blood to run cold.

“Hinata-kun?” A familiar voice said, and  god _damn it,_ there’s only one person on this island that calls him Hinata-kun—

“Hinata-kun, I know you’re in there. If you don’t wish to come out, that’s completely fine. It’s completely appalling for someone like me to think I can just _come_ and  knock  on  _your door —“_

Hinata drowned him out and started weighing out his options as Komaeda began to ramble from behind his door; but then it occurred to him he really didn’t  _have_ any options here, and he was huffing to himself as he slipped on his boxers again, because if he ignored Komaeda he’d never hear the end of it — plus, there was a selfish part of Hinata that really wanted to  see  Komaeda while he was in the state that he was in, as embarrassing as it was, but he quickly pushed that aside as he attempted to fix his hair before approaching his door with slow steps.

He opened his door, hoping the flush on his face wasn’t as noticeable, to be greeted with Komaeda smiling brightly at him; Hinata used the door to hide the fact he was straining from behind his boxers, peering around the door at Komaeda, really hoping that he didn’t notice.

_“Ah.”_ Komaeda said, and Hinata’s sure his heart stops for a second before Komaeda continues, “Hello, Hinata-kun.”

“What is it, Komaeda?” Hinata said gruffly, and Hinata hoped his face didn’t give anything away; but then again, he was a very transparent person.

Komaeda didn’t seem to notice though, or maybe he was pretending not to notice, Hinata wasn’t sure, but he straightened himself up when Hinata raised a brow at him.

“I just came to tell you that dinner has started, people were starting to get worried about your lack of absence, Hinata-kun, you also missed breakfast this morning.” Komaeda reminded him, and then he was creasing his brows and said, “Are you alright, Hinata-kun?”

_“Yes—“_ Hinata chocked out, one of his hands dropping behind the door to palm his neglected errection, trying his best to make sure his shoulder wasn’t moving, “Yeah, I’m fine... j-just tired.” 

Hinata was about to ask why people were starting to get worried, but then wait — Komaeda never usually eats breakfast in a morning either, so  how  would _he_ know Hinata had missed breakfast—

“You’d better take a nap then, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda informed him, but he was still staring at Hinata’s face like there was something on it. He blinked slowly and reached out one of his hands to place it on Hinata’s forehead, but Hinata luckily managed to swerve around it, “Your face is quite flushed, Hinata-kun.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry!” Hinata said, a lot louder then he should have, and he had to bite his lip to stop any noises from tumbling out of his mouth.

Hinata watched as Komaeda ran a hand through his white mess of a hair. Hinata knows Komaeda’s hair is soft from all the times he’s touched it, but he’s wondered what it would be like to actually run his hands through the abomination. Komaeda always goes on about how his hair is atrocious whenever the topic arises, and how he never bothers to brush it, which has resulted in Hinata whipping out a brush and hunting Komaeda down just so he can attempt to tame the monstrosity.

“...Do you need any help, Hinata-kun?”

“Wh — Uhh —?” Hinata splutters, because he’s not sure  what  that sentence is supposed to mean; help as in... what, help him out? Hinata’s mind starts running a mile an hour at what exactly gave him away, because he was sure he wasn’t  _that_ obvious to figure out, _surely—_

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts as Komaeda laughed in a carefree way.

“Hinata-kun, you must of zoned out for a moment,” Komaeda said, and there was that innocent look back in his eye that Hinata didn’t like; he huffed out a breathy groan, but covered it with a forced cough, “I was saying you might be coming down with a fever, and if there was anything I could do to help.”

“Oh.” Hinata breathed, tapping impatiently against the doorknob, because his errection was really starting to hurt now, and he needed Komaeda to go away, and if it was anyone else he would actually tell them to fuck off, but he always felt patient when it came to Komaeda. It was slowly creeping up on him that he might actually  _like_ Komaeda — which was a terrifying thought, but then again, he  _was_ just getting off using Komaeda’s underwear a couple of minutes ago. He can’t even deny it now, even if he wanted to.

“You’re zoning out again, Hinata-kun, so I’ll leave you to get some rest. I’ll tell the others that you’re okay.” Komaeda told him, smiling wholeheartedly as he turned to walk away, “Just come ask me if you need my assistance! I’m  _always_ happy to help you.”

“O...kay...” Hinata mumbled, and then he slammed the door as quick as he could as Komaeda started to walk off. He breathed out a sigh of relief, slumping against his door and giving himself an earnest squeeze. He recollected himself quickly as he walked back over to his bed and pulled himself free through the slit of his underwear, practically collapsing down onto the bed with a desperate groan.

He returned to jerking himself off, his pace becoming more frantic as he blindly reached over for Komaeda’s underwear that were sitting somewhere on his bed. When he felt the distinctively soft material he grabbed at it and pulled it towards himself, pressing it to his face again with a content sigh. 

He used the material pressed up to his face to stifle the whimper he made as he began to grind desperately into his palm, his brain starting to race through scenarios with Komaeda because  _fuck_ he was attracted to him, he can’t deny it — he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t been admiring Komaeda’s pointed hips, his tight jeans gripping them perfectly and his stupid skull chain that’s been driving Hinata  _crazy_ for a long while, and his lips always looked so soft when he’d run his tongue along the base of them—

Hinata moaned helplessly, throwing his head back and hitting his head against the backboard of his bed in the process, but he was too far gone to care, his chest heaving with effort and his heart racing, beginning to sweat as he imagined Komaeda rubbing him off as he stared at Hinata, watching every expression his face shifted into as he told him how good he was doing, rubbing his own errection against Hinata’s, holding Hinata’s hips down so he couldn’t thrust up into the heat of Komaeda’s hand.

“Hnngh...  _oh—“_ As much as Hinata tried to stop them, the small noises he was attempting to stifle still slipped through, “F-fuck, _Komaeda.”_

Hinata rubbed the fabric over his face as he took in another deep breath, and he felt like he was being surrounded by Komaeda. He could imagine Komaeda’s voice so well in his head, imagine him whimpering out Hinata’s name in breathless pants. It was too much; when he opened his eyes his vision was starting to blur as a familiar warmth began to spread through his abdomen. He was so close, nearly there, just a little more — Hinata picked up his pace with a newfound determination, his hair sticking to his forehead and panting wildly now, each intake of air just being  _Komaeda_ over and over—

His back arched off his bed as his eyes shot open, and he was coming in a low moan, his body on fire as he began riding out his orgasm. It felt like it lasted forever, and he didn’t want to stop — but the pleasant buzz was starting to die out, and it was starting to hurt, so Hinata let go of his weeping cock and collapsed back into his bed as he removed Komaeda’s boxers off of his face, because he’s just discovered something  _very_ dangerous — Komaeda’s underwear gets him extremely excited, and he has to be careful with this new information, because he’s sure that was one of the best climaxes of his life. Maybe he should consider locking them up, but that would probably be a little weird.

The room was starting to grow cold as Hinata lay, catching his breath again. His hand felt sticky now as he sat himself up, smiling as he looked down at his hand. He was well-aware that he was practically sitting in his own mess, but he decided he’ll clean it up later, because right now he needs a shower, a  _warm_ shower.

And as Hinata sat himself up and grimaced at the mess he was lying in, a strange thought crossed his mind as he started stripping himself of his clothes, as he began to wonder:

Had this turned out in his favour, or Komaeda’s? He wondered, as he turned on his shower, only to be blasted with cold water that caused him to hiss and frantically turn the hot dial. Komaeda had given him his underwear, so what did he expect him to do with them? Maybe he should tell Komaeda that he very much enjoyed his gift, but knowing him, he’d probably chicken out and say something idiotic — but Komaeda always dealt with his idiocy.

Hinata’s heart leapt in his chest as he scrubbed his hair under the spray. Maybe he should ask Tsumiki to check out his heart, just to be safe. Maybe he is developing a heart condition.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is screwed. Very screwed. He has no way out of this. But then again, he isn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back. I still exist, yes, i’m Not just writing one thing then suddenly disappearing. I decided to add a part two because fuck it, why not. Also i wanted to resolve their sexual tension & we all loaf a gud smut aye bois.
> 
> Credit to @me, @me and @me because i have no friends hahahaha im crying-

“Are you sure you want to make that move, Hinata-kun?”

Komaeda’s gaze was wary as he stared at the chess board in front of them. Hinata had been taking his sweet time with his move, and despite Komaeda giving Hinata as much time as he needed, he hadn’t noticed the decisive flaw in his turn.

“Do you want to take that back?” Komaeda asked him sweetly, resting his chin on his hand and watching Hinata frown down at the pieces; Hinata had just allowed Komaeda’s rook to fork Hinata’s queen. Hinata’s hand froze in mid air, the tips of his fingers still brushing the piece he’d just moved.

“Er.” Hinata said, staring transfixed at the board in front of him, almost glaring out of frustration of losing to Komaeda in chess _again_. Honestly, Komaeda really needed a hobby if he was this good at chess, “No...?”

So Hinata was going to live with the consequence of his poor decision, Komaeda concluded, as he swiftly took Hinata’s queen and Hinata groaned in resentment. Not that it could be helped. It was a small price to pay. The more Hinata loses, the more determined he becomes to beat him, and the thought alone of Hinata’s magnificent hope made Komaeda smile.

“You know what they say, Hinata-kun, you lose your queen, you lose the game.” Komaeda said, as he moved one of his pawns forward, approaching Hinata’s king, “Would you like to surrender?

“Come on, have a little more faith in me, Komaeda.” Hinata said solemnly, as he moved his knight to fork Komaeda’s bishop; an excellent move, on Hinata’s part, “I’m not going to surrender easily!”

Ah, that was truely beautiful, such a display of passion! Komaeda felt delighted as he purposefully made a poor move to rile Hinata up more. He found it fascinating how focused and determined Hinata became when he felt so close to winning, only for Komaeda to snatch it away from him. Sometimes he did feel sorry for him, but he knew one day Hinata would beat him, since his skills far exceeds his own.

“Check.” Komaeda informed after he’d made his move, though he was sure Hinata already knew, since he was mumbling under his breath and tapping his finger against his chin thoughtfully, probably trying to evade the situation he’d dug himself into.

“You’re a nightmare.” Hinata told him as he moved his remaining knight along the board, “No fun, Komaeda.”

_“Why_ did you do _that,_ Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said, mildly appalled at Hinata’s ridiculous move that hadn’t accomplished anything. It was mildly infuriating for Komaeda to watch as it seemed to dawn in Hinata that his move was completely useless.

Hinata rubbed a hand over his face grimly, watching as Komaeda, apparently so appalled at Hinata’s move that he didn’t bother giving Hinata the chance to take it back, check-mated his king. “You don’t even bother going easy on me, do you?” Hinata said, sounding fatigued.

Komaeda hummed in agreement, looking at both the pieces they’d managed to steal from one another, “You’re getting better, though!” He praised, flashing Hinata a smile.

Ever since yesterday Hinata had been acting funny around him. He’d noticed that Hinata tried to avoid any physical contact with him, avoided eye contact, and whenever Komaeda wanted to praise Hinata, he’d flush and dislodge the conversation.

Now, Komaeda wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t an idiot. Hinata obviously took him for one, though, when Hinata thought it was a good idea to walk out of his cottage to greet Komaeda yesterday. He tried to brush it off as a fever, but it was blatantly obvious what he’d been doing when he simply glanced into Hinata’s room and saw his own underwear he’d gone to retrieve in plain sight. Heck, Hinata must of been so out of it he hadn’t even bothered to button up his own _shirt_ properly. During this time period, as he’d stared helplessly at Hinata and bailed on his plan to retrieve his underwear back, he’d gone through three phases: Disbelief, astonishment, and arousal.

He felt pretty flattered, now that he was thinking about it, as he watched Hinata mumble and discretely thanked Komaeda for his praise. It was astonishing how someone as appalling as himself had managed to appease Hinata with something of his, and that he decided to even use his gift in such a way was miraculous. He’d expected Hinata to just throw it away.

“So, Komaeda.” Hinata asked him, and Komaeda pulled himself out of his own head to tune back into the conversation, “What did you end up doing after you — um — left yesterday?”

Ah, what he had been _doing_. After his discovery and failed attempt to receive his gift out of sheer embarrassment and attempt to save his and Hinata’s fragile relationship, he’d rushed back to his own cabin in a blind panic and wanked himself raw.

“Oh, I just went to take a nap! My poor stamina is quite a riddance at times, Hinata-kun.” He said instead, which wasn’t technically a lie. Komaeda tried to keep his expression neutral when he asked, “What were _you_ doing, Hinata-kun?”

“Huh? Oh.” Hinata began, and Komaeda watched as the sheer panic seemed to cross his face for a moment before he said, “I just took a shower.”

“You took a shower for the whole night?” Komaeda said, as he started packing up the chess pieces scattered across the table, “You must be the cause of all our water bills being so high.”

“Komaeda, we don’t even pay water bills! And I did not!” Hinata argued, and when Komaeda had finished packing up the chess pieces Hinata quickly stole the set and ran away to return it.

They were both sitting in the library again, since they’d both claimed it as their own secluded area to hang out and have some peace and quiet. No one rarely bothered to come into the library, and if they did, the pair never saw them, because they both sat themselves in a small corner together. Komaeda always found it astounding that Hinata would rather spend his time hanging out with someone as low and uninteresting as himself rather then any of the other ultimates.

He hadn’t really thought Hinata would see him in that way, since he found everything about himself completely unimpressive. Giving Hinata his underwear was simply supposed to be a token of his gratitude. Hinata wasn’t supposed to use them like that. Hinata wasn’t supposed to use them at all.

Yet he still couldn’t help but feel flattered; Hinata-kun _liked_ it! He didn’t throw it away! Hinata always had such undeniable kindness towards everyone, even towards himself, though he knew it was completely unnecessary, and he didn’t deserve any of it. He truely was such a remarkable person.

His feelings towards Hinata were no mystery to himself. He had this ability to pull people towards him without even meaning to, and Komaeda found himself to be one of those victims influenced by him. There was just so much about him that he found exciting. To be in the presence of so many talents at once, to watch them all at work in Hinata’s head through his Heterochromia eyes was truely something spectacularly lucky to witness.

“Yeah, i’m truely lucky...” Komaeda murmured to himself when Hinata returned and decided to join Komaeda, having seemingly taken his time in returning the chess set.

“What was that?” Hinata said, sitting down in his chair opposite Komaeda.

“Nothing important!” Komaeda said cheerfully, smiling at him fondly. Hinata looked like he wanted to comment, but Komaeda quickly changed the conversation by asking, “So, what would you like to do now, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata’s eyes then did something very unexpected; they traveled from Komaeda’s face down to his chest, before snapping back up to his face, “We could walk around the island together, if you like.” Hinata offered, raking a hand through his hair.

“If that’s what Hinata-kun wants.” Komaeda replied, standing up and adjusting the sleeves of his oversized jacket and slipping his hands into the pockets.

Hinata didn’t stand. He frowned lightly as he glanced up at Komaeda, exhaling sharply through his nose, “You don’t have to do that, you know? If you want to do something else, that’s fine.”

“It doesn’t matter to me either way.” Komaeda said stiffly, sounding as if Hinata’s question had been a personal attack, “Spending time with you is a gift in itself, Hinata-kun, its more then I deserve.”

Komaeda was a very perceiving person, so it didn’t slip his eye when Hinata fell silent opposite him with a stern expression on his face. His face suddenly looked very scary.

“...I’ve upset you?” Komaeda observed. He still wasn’t the best at reading tone, but judging by Hinata’s face, he was sure something he’d said had perturbed Hinata in some way.

“Something like that.” Hinata said, his voice sounding dull, “I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel like _you_ don’t enjoy spending time with me. Like you only care and go along for my self-benefit.”

“Oh, no!” Komaeda said, quick to deny Hinata’s preposterous claims, “I find your presence very reassuring! If I didn’t, then I simply wouldn’t be around you. I find it quite... wearisome, to socialise with some of my other classmates. Besides... I think we get along quite well.”

Hinata had to raise a curious brow up at that, “Yeah? You think so?”

“Well, that’s only my personal opinion.” Komaeda said, smiling merrily, though it seemed a little forced to Hinata, “Of course, if you think otherwise —“

“I think its okay to share your opinion every once in a while.” Interrupted Hinata, before Komaeda could start going off on another tangent, “So you tell me... what do _you_ feel like doing, Komaeda?”

Komaeda’s prosthetic arm clenched involuntarily in his jacket pocket, “I highly think thats —“

“I don’t want to hear it.” Hinata cut in, silencing Komaeda’s train of thought, “Anything you like, come on, before I start regretting it.”

That was quite a big request, _anything you like_. What did he feel like doing, actually? He’d just planned on going along with whatever Hinata wanted and enjoying his company. Komaeda looked wildly around the library, hoping anything would catch his attention. _Anything he likes._

“Hmm...” Komaeda hummed, trying to buy himself more time to come up with something. He glanced over at Hinata, still sitting down, watching Komaeda ponder in mild interest. He had a feeling Hinata knew he was stalling for time.

Komaeda went silent again, before a thought popped into his head. Ah, he remembered seeing a pile beanbags near the entrance yesterday when he’d stormed out of the library after giving Hinata his gift... maybe they could do something with that...

Nodding his head in confirmation to himself, Komaeda walked off to fetch the beanbags. He probably should of told Hinata what he was doing, because he stood up in a rush and followed after Komaeda with a flurry of questions. He kept silent, despite Hinata’s protests, and when they arrived at the entrance Komaeda practically skipped over towards the beanbags and held one up for Hinata.

“Beanbags!” Komaeda said happily, almost dropping it, “I noticed them yesterday... when I left. I wouldn’t mind reading again like we did yesterday. I found it to be quite enjoyable.”

Hinata picked up a beanbag himself, almost hitting Komaeda with it as he swung it around, “I’ve never noticed these here before.” He said, almost sounding impressed at Komaeda’s perception. “I wouldn’t mind reading, at least I’m not losing to you in chess again.”

“Don’t worry Hinata-kun, I’m sure you’ll beat me someday. Chess isn’t that hard once you find the pattern.” He reassured Hinata, shooting him a smile.

“You need more hobbies.” Hinata told him, walking back over to their corner with his beanbag in his hands.

Komaeda sighed with fake misery, “I do.”

A laugh bubbled up from Hinata’s chest as he chucked his beanbag on the floor next to where they were sitting, flopping down onto it with a content sigh. “This was a good idea. My back was hurting, sitting on that chair.”

“You haven’t picked out your book yet, though.” Komaeda pointed out, staring down at Hinata with a hint of amusement, placing his beanbag carefully next to Hinata’s.

“You get something for me.” Hinata said, his shoulders sagging, practically melting into the comfortable material, “Surprise me.”

Komaeda brought a thoughtful hand up to his face, resting on his chin, “Hmm... how about that _adventure_ novel you were reading yesterday. You seemed to _really enjoy_ that —“

Hinata groaned, sitting upright and standing in one swift motion, “Please don’t remind me of that.” He mumbled, deflating, as Komaeda laughed lightly, making Hinata’s chest swell.

The two were now wondering through the isles together, checking the sections they found interesting for anything that would spike their interest. Komaeda found what he wanted easily, showing Hinata and excitedly summarising the plot to him in great detail, _(and now he’ll probably never need to read it, thanks Komaeda)_ then walking off to start reading it. Hinata took a lot longer, being a picky reader, and settling on something he remembered reading once and enjoying. Hinata walked back, feeling a bit lightheaded about all of this, and sat himself carefully down next to Komaeda.

“What _are_ your hobbies actually, Komaeda? Apart from chess.” Hinata asked, against his better judgement.

“I do enjoy reading.” Komaeda said, not looking up from his book, pausing for a moment before he added, “I also enjoy playing cards.”

“I guess that’s something else for me to lose in against you.” Hinata complained, opening up his book, “Well, what things do you like?”

Komaeda shuffled around on his beanbag, “I like pretty things, like nature.”

“Okay,” Hinata said, reading the first couple of words in his book, not really paying attention to what they say, “Have you ever considered doing gardening, then?”

Komaeda went quiet for a moment at that, finally looking up and over at Hinata with a small smile, “Not really. With my luck, I’m sure they would all die and wilt quite quickly.”

“You never know, its worth a try.” Hinata exclaimed, re-reading the same sentence again. He heard Komaeda mumble a small _I might_ under his breath, and then they both fell quiet as they became engrossed in their seperate books.

Well, Komaeda became engrossed in his book. Meanwhile Hinata felt like his chest was on fire. He couldn’t focus, not when Komaeda shuffled around next to him on his beanbag, or when their knees would gently bump. After around thirty minutes, Hinata hadn’t even turned the first page.

He just felt like the air around him was so thick, and he couldn’t _breathe_. Maybe it was the guilt of knowing what he’d done yesterday, what he’d thought yesterday of Komaeda, he wasn’t sure. The second he gets back to his cabin, he’s burying that pair of gingham underwear deep within the depths of his drawers.

Hinata decided to turn the page to make it look like he was reading, while instead glancing over at Komaeda to his left, who was peacefully enjoying his book and relaxing into his beanbag. Hinata had expected for Komaeda to ask something crazy of him, but he felt relieved that Komaeda simply enjoyed spending time with him _normally (as ironic as that was, considering Komaeda’s opinion on normality)_. Komaeda really, genuinely, _liked_ hanging out with him, not simply because of his _hope_, or his _talents_. A small part of Hinata felt relieved to finally confirm that.

Taking a sharp breath in, he shuffled on his beanbag again, trying to focus on the words presented in front of him instead of _Komaeda_ next to him. _Komaeda_, who he really, genuinely, _likes_ hanging out with, as strange as it sounds to admit to himself.

He decides that the air around him is intent on suffocating him, so to try and break the awkward atmosphere choking his lungs with every breath, he turns to Komaeda and says, _“So._ Um.”

_So, what_ the small part of Hinata’s brain says, because _so what._ So... what? He has no idea what. That’s what. He needs to think of something else to add to that sentence, so he simply glanced down at Komaeda’s prosthetic arm gripping one of the pages of his book.

“Has your arm been — uh — giving you — any trouble... lately?”

Before Hinata could bully himself about how that was such a terrible lead to start a conversation, Komaeda finished the sentence he was reading and looked over at Hinata, before glancing down at his metallic arm.

“It can be a little problematic at times, but I’ve adapted to it.” He told Hinata, sounding very conversational, “Apart from a bit of pain I get every once in awhile, functionality it feels like a normal arm.”

“Well, thats good.” Hinata said, really meaning it.

“It is.” Komaeda agreed, bringing his metallic arm out in front of him to examine, “Very good.”

“If it gives you any trouble, just come ask me to take a look at it.” Hinata says, meeting Komaeda’s eyes for a brief moment, before he tore them away to instead look at the ceiling above him. It’s a good ceiling, he concludes. He really likes the design.

“You really are too kind to me.” Sighs Komaeda, settling his book down in his lap, “But thank you for your concern, Hinata-kun. You truely are exceptionally talented, you really thought of everything while making this prosthetic arm for m-... for my use.” Komaeda says, and Hinata doesn’t miss Komaeda’s little slip-up, because yes, he made it for _him_. He stayed up all those nights, cursing and yelling at an inanimate object for hours on end for _him._

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” He said instead, ignoring his thoughts.

Komaeda hummed in agreement, turning the page of his book still laying openly in his lap. “It also works relevantly well in water, which isn’t a surprise, but I’ve found that it also resists thicker liquids such as lotion.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be very useful if it didn’t.” Hinata adds.

They’ve both gone quiet for a moment. Then, Komaeda suddenly says, “It also functions perfectly well with lube.”

If Hinata had been drinking water, he was sure it would of gone everywhere in an almost comical fashion. Instead, he chokes on the air, completely unprepared for Komaeda’s question.

“I’m sorry — _what?”_ Hinata says, as civilised as he possibly can. His voice gives him away in the end.

“My prosthetic arm is unaffected by substances such as lube.” Komaeda repeats to Hinata cheerfully, placing his hand on his chin, “Personally, I find that—“

Hinata waves his arms in the air, “Okay, too — too much information!” Said Hinata, willing himself to dissolve into matter in about ten seconds. It never happens, so he adds, “Why would you — _when_ did — why did you even think to try that?”

Komaeda hummed, apparently completely oblivious to Hinata’s embarrassment, so he simply continued. “Well, I was merely curious.”

_“Merely curious.”_ Hinata choked out, feeling very awkward about this whole conversation.

“Yes, merely curious.” Komaeda said, as if it wasn’t that hard to believe.

Hinata was expecting Komaeda to add to his sentence, but when he simply smiles and returns to his book Hinata’s brain starts working in overdrive. He doesn’t know what to think of Komaeda confession. He’d just admitted to fingering himself with his prosthetic arm, right? Or at least using lube on it in some form... that’s what people _usually_ do with lube. So, should he _ask questions?_ Or is that something Komaeda wants to keep quiet? Because Hinata’s curious now, even though he knows he shouldn’t be poking around in Komaeda’s business. He has a strange gut feeling this is what Komaeda wants him to do.

“Um.” Hinata begins, brain running a mile a minute, trying to figure out a way to word his sentence without sounding like a creep. “So.” His voice doesn’t waver. Very conversational, good. “Does it, like — _feel_ nice?”

Okay, he hadn’t expected his question to come out like that, but it gained Komaeda’s attention almost immediately. He stared at Hinata like he’d never seen anything quite like him before.

After a moment, a smirk slid its way onto his face, “What feels nice? The lube?” Komaeda said, staring straight into Hinata’s eyes, forcing him to make eye contact with him, “I never said anything about what I _did_ with the lube, Hinata-kun, what did you assume I did?”

_“What.”_ Hinata blurted, “What people _normally_ do with lube?”

“And what is that, Hinata-kun?”

“You know!” Hinata said, raising his voice, beginning to feel frustrated, “What people usually use lube for! For —“ Hinata was sure his face was burning by now, because his skin was starting to feel hot, “Personal reasons!”

“Personal reasons?” Komaeda said, drumming his fingers against the beanbag. His prosthetic ones, probably just for affect, or to piss Hinata off more, “So you’re asking if I use my lube for personal reasons?”

Hinata stopped. At this moment, it occurred to him that there was no digging himself out of this situation. Deciding that he was already in too deep, and that he was quite curious, he meekly nodded his head, hoping Komaeda wouldn’t make him spell it out for him. Not looking at Komaeda, deciding that his book was suddenly much more interesting, he began to read, while the crumpling noises of Komaeda shuffling on his beanbag echoed beside him.

When he turned back, Komaeda was suddenly much closer to him now, “I do go through a lot of lube.” Komaeda murmured quietly, “For personal reasons.”

At this point in time, Hinata felt like _every_ part of his body was on fire now. So Komaeda masturbates. A lot. And he goes through a lot of lube. For personal reasons. Once Hinata had his head wrapped around that his curiosities from before started to filter back into his rapidly decomposing mind.

“Uh, but does it... like...” He said softly, not having it in himself to look at Komaeda while he asked, “Does it _feel_ good when you, like — um — do that... with the arm, I mean.”

Komaeda blinked slowly, sounding distant when he replied, “I suppose so.”

“Right.” Hinata said, slowly regretting asking Komaeda such a question, “Okay.”

“I can’t see why it’s peaked your interest.” Komaeda said, “But I assure you I’m not damaging my arm in any way. It is perfectly safe.”

“I, um, wasn’t necessarily worried about that, actually...” Hinata said in an undertone, willing the heat in his face to fade.

“Oh? What were you worried about, then?” Komaeda asked, his book now cast to the side, staring at Hinata curiously. Hinata stared down at his own book.

“I don’t know.” Hinata whispered, casting his eyes aside to look at Komaeda briefly. “I don’t know.”

He did know.

Komaeda went silent, staring straight at Hinata, and it occurred to him just how close they really were now; Hinata’s knee was resting against Komaeda’s now, and both of them were sitting close to the edge where their beanbags were pressed together. He didn’t remember when he’d moved closer to Komaeda.

“Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said, snapping Hinata out of his thoughts. Komaeda’s tone wasn’t as soft as it was before. There was an edge to it, making Komaeda sound determined, “You’ve been acting strange today.”

As much as Hinata wanted to resort, one look at Komaeda’s face made him feel like Komaeda was seeing right through him. Hinata liked to believe he _wasn’t_ as transparent as he really was. He might as well put up a fight, as pathetic as it may be.

“I have?” Hinata said, keeping his voice calm, though it was a little too high pitched, “I didn’t realise...”

“Has something been bothering you lately?” Komaeda questioned sweetly, _(though his tone sounded too sweet to be true)_ “Have you got something on your mind, Hinata-kun?”

“Nothing that I can think of.” Hinata said quickly.

He had a feeling Komaeda knew he was lying, because his eyes seemed too watchful as he felt them scan over his face, almost examining his expression. As much as he was screaming internally, feeling his guilt hovering heavily on his back, he willed himself to just _calm down._ He needed to stay composed.

Komaeda never usually pressed for answers, but today Komaeda seemed intent on receiving one. “Hmm... it just seemed like something was _irritating_ you yesterday. You didn’t _look_ too well either...”

Ah, so they were bringing up what went down _yesterday_. Okay. Two can play at that game. The topic has been looming over their heads pretty much all day, so Hinata decided suck up his own embarrassment, because heck, Komaeda had that _look_ in his eye again, and Hinata has decided whenever Komaeda bears that expression, something’s obviously going to go down. Whether he likes it or not.

“Well, I could say the same about yourself. You _did_ scurry off pretty fast, what was that about, Komaeda?” Hinata said, successfully keeping his voice steady, which was a surprise even to himself.

_That_ definitely got an amusing reaction out of Komaeda; his body stiffened up and he ran a hand through his hair, casting his head to the side. “I had... _things_ I needed to attend to.” He defended weakly. Neither of them were buying it.

“That’s pretty vague.” Hinata scoffed. Annoyance flashed through Komaeda’s eyes for a brief moment.

“I don’t think its your business to what I do in my spare time.” Komaeda replied, sounding defensive, though it was lacking any real bite to it.

“You were practically _running away.”_

“You _slammed your door.”_

“I was in a rush.”

“I was in a rush as well. What were _you_ in a rush to do, sleep?”

“No, I just — I went to have a shower, I told you this earlier!”

Hinata fell back onto his beanbag, pressing an arm to cover his eyes with a huff while Komaeda folded his arms. “And waste all our water. That’s not very resourceful, Hinata-kun.”

“Okay, so I take my time when I shower.” Hinata mumbled hotly, flinging his arm off his eyes for the soul reason to glare at Komaeda, “That doesn’t mean _I’m_ the one wasting all the water.”

Komaeda tapped his chin thoughtfully. “True. I do take my time when I shower. It’s usually because I’m using my lube... for those _personal reasons_ of mine.”

Hinata spluttered, as many deformed sentences attempted to make it out of his mouth all at once, but all that seemed to come out was a jumble of noises.

“You... you _what?”_ Hinata managed to say, when the language english became perceptible to his brain once again. _“Komaeda_ — I don’t —“

“I thought you were curious, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said lightly, a look of confusion flitting across his face.

Of course a part of him was curious about Komaeda’s wanking habits, but in reality he wasn’t sure if he could _handle_ it if Komaeda started explaining to him in detail about what he did in the shower most nights, with the arm Hinata had spent months building for him. A full body shiver made its way down his back and into his legs, where he was sure Komaeda would of felt it, because their legs were still touching.

Hinata’s lack of reply favoured more as one, “I’ll take your silence as a yes?” Komaeda said, smiling, and Hinata grumbled and pressed himself further into his beanbag, mumbled a quick yes because fuck it, he was screwed anyway, he was screwed the second he started getting off to Komaeda’s underwear yesterday.

“Okay.” Komaeda whispered softly, sounding unsure himself, which brought a bit of ease to Hinata’s rapidly pounding heart, “Okay, well... I usually start by going slow... I like to — to tease myself, before I get into anything... I get myself into a-an easy rhythm, and then I start to let my mind wonder...”

Komaeda’s face had flushed pink, eyes darting, and Hinata found himself unable to look away. Komaeda was still sitting upright, much stiffer then usual, and from where Hinata was laying on his beanbag, he could tell that Komaeda was clearly embarrassed. It was nice to know that Komaeda at least had some dignity. And yet he still continued, his confidence growing.

“Then I start to trace my hands down towards my — my errection.” Komaeda said, his flush now starting to crawl down to his neck, “And, um, and then I — you know, Hinata-kun, I changed my mind, this is really embarrassing!”

“No, its not.” Hinata found himself saying, as if it were a second nature, “You can keep going, if you like.”

Komaeda finally turned to look at Hinata, and a sharp little intake of breath went into his lungs before he rapidly exhaled. Whatever impure expression Hinata was wearing seemed to motivate him to continue.

“I... don’t usually touch my cock too much at first,” Komaeda said, wetting his lips, “Because if I came I wouldn’t be able to go again due to my poor stamina... so instead I move further down to my thighs and start prodding myself open, because the water makes it wetter, makes it looser... when I feel like I can’t take my own teasing anymore, I’ll grab some lube, and spread it on my prosthetic fingertips... it feels better, colder, when I use my metallic arm... can feel it better... makes me think...”

Hinata shifted, still gazing up at Komaeda, who had trailed off and was biting his lip. He reached up and gripped Komaeda’s knee that was pressing against his own, giving it a light squeeze, and Komaeda’s eyes snapped over to meet his own, a hazy, distant look in them.

“Makes me think it’s your hand, instead of my own... ah, I’m sorry... you must think I’m — I’m _indecent_, to say such a shameful thing...”

Hinata squeezed Komaeda’s knee once again, moving to sit upright and press his shoulder against Komaeda’s, and he took the bold move to lean over and peck Komaeda cheek in a silent reassurance, deciding to ignore the rush of arousal he’d gained at Komaeda’s claim. A lot of alarming images flashed before his eyes.

Komaeda’s face took a startling shade of red, mouth ajar, staring straight ahead as if he was frozen. Hinata was sure his own face matched Komaeda’s. He felt Komaeda’s body quiver against his for a moment, before he swallowed loudly.

“Hinata-kun...” Komaeda said, his sentence starting and going nowhere.

“Komaeda...” Hinata said teasingly, in the same surprised tone of voice Komaeda had used. When Komaeda didn’t reply, apparently still too shocked for anymore words apart from Hinata’s name, Hinata subconsciously moved his hand up from Komaeda’s knee and let it rest on his thigh.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked, drawing patterns with his fingers on Komaeda’s clothed thigh. “Am I... overstepping any boundaries or anything...?”

“I—“ Komaeda began, voice cracking, so he tried again, “No. _No_... you could never — its just... no one has ever done that before... not in a long time, at least. Just surprised me...”

“I can do it again, if you like.” Hinata said, using his free hand to brush Komaeda completely wild hair out of his face. It was honestly a mystery to him how it managed to look so soft, yet so monstrous. He was tempted to just take a brush to it.

“Yes.” Komaeda said softly, his eyes swelling with tears, though Hinata wasn’t quite sure why. “Yes, I’d like that...”

He hoisted himself up to sit straighter on his beanbag, turning his body to face Komaeda, who was looking dazed by every bit of movement Hinata made. He smiled when he caught Komaeda’s eye. “Okay.” He said simply, before he leaned in slowly, meeting with Komaeda’s lips this time.

Kissing Komaeda was an interesting experience, so to say. Hinata made sure it didn’t last very long, but he took the time for his lips to meld against Komaeda’s. Komaeda was quite late to respond, but when he did, Hinata felt a small, warm feeling blooming in his chest at Komaeda’s hesitant movements. The kiss started and finished, and Hinata was pulling away after a couple of seconds, not wanting to heavily embarrass himself at his poor kissing abilities, while Komaeda brought his hand up to his face to brush his lips against his fingers.

Neither of them said anything for a while, since there was nothing for them to say. Komaeda’s eyes trailed down to Hinata’s hand, still resting on his thigh, and a small smile formed at the corner of his mouth. His eyes tracked further.

“You’re hard.” Komaeda said, sounding surprised, as if it was something completely and utterly impossible. Hinata choked on the air once again.

He’d forgotten about his growing arousal, actually. His mind had been taken off himself and he’d been focusing on Komaeda, so it came as somewhat of a surprise to himself too.

“I... guess so?” He admitted, deciding to just accept his embarrassment head on, like a man, since there was no way he’d be able to swerve around this one.

_“Why?”_ Komaeda said, and Hinata was starting to feel uncomfortable about the amount of staring Komaeda was doing at his crotch. He lifted his knees, half out of shame, half just wanting to deny Komaeda the view.

“Because you turned me on?” Hinata said, unsure of what type of answer Komaeda wanted. He decided to be blunt.

“I did that?” Komaeda said, amazement creeping into his voice, no matter how hard he tried to play it off.

Hinata was tempted to just say _yeah, you turn me on without even trying sometimes,_ but decided against it, since he didn’t feel like adding to his embarrassment for the time being. He might tell Komaeda that another time. Instead, Hinata says, “Well yeah, who else?”

Komaeda falls silent, and Hinata watches him poke the inside of his cheek with his tongue, eyes falling back to Hinata’s crotch.

“Can—“ Komaeda says, pausing. “Can I... um...”

It takes Hinata a long moment for his slow, decomposing brain to piece together what exactly Komaeda is hinting at. When it does, he feels his face begin to flare up. “Oh! You — wait, a-are you...”

Hinata’s eyes darted towards the direction of the entrance to the library. The pair weren’t visible from where they were sitting, but if anyone decided to wonder towards the back of the library then it would indeed pose a problem. But he wasn’t necessarily appalled by the idea, because his lewd thoughts of Komaeda had been starting to grow more apparent throughout the day, which was concerning, to say the least.

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda said, stiffening up once again, “That was — completely _astounding_ for me to — to —“

“Komaeda.” Hinata said, smiling at Komaeda with such fondness that made Komaeda suddenly wonder if this was all a dream, “Shut up, please. It’s fine, yeah?” Hinata told him, bringing one of his hands to the back of Komaeda’s head and turning his head to face him, before bringing their lips together once more.

The kiss was a bit deeper this time, with Hinata tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t keep bumping. When Hinata went to pull away, the kiss lingered, with Komaeda reaching out and grabbing at Hinata’s shoulder to keep him there longer. Hinata then pulled away to kiss the corner of Komaeda’s mouth, before trailing his kisses along Komaeda’s cheek, then to his lower jaw, and making his way down to Komaeda’s neck, where he kissed his way along to his pulse point, where he could hear Komaeda’s heart pounding. He was sure his own heartbeat matched.

“Mmn.” Komaeda hummed, when Hinata found a particularly nice spot on his upper neck, close to his left ear. Hinata moved Komaeda’s hair out of his face for the second time, tucking it behind Komaeda’s ear, before he nipped carefully at the skin, earning another soft hum from Komaeda. In all honesty Hinata had no idea what he was doing, but given how many books he’d read and how much people talked about it, he had a vague idea.

Hinata pulled away to glimpse up at Komaeda, watching Hinata move away from him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. “Do you still...” Hinata started, his eyes trailing down Komaeda’s torso, “I mean — do you want to...”

“Yeah.” Komaeda said, looking dumbfounded.

Komaeda then placed his shaking hand on Hinata’s knee, and then shot his eyes to Hinata’s for conformation. When Hinata simply smiled in response, his hand moved further up Hinata’s leg to trail along his inner thigh, earning a sharp intake of breath from Hinata.

“I can’t reach you from here.” Komaeda said quietly, guilt flooding into his expression when Hinata stared at him.

“It’s fine, here.” He said, moving backwards on his beanbag and patting the spot he’d just provided. Komaeda stared, then didn’t say anything when he slowly moved himself to settle in Hinata’s lap, still looking tense, so Hinata brought one of his hands around Komaeda’s delicate frame to rub soothing circles onto his back.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hinata queried, the tension in Komaeda’s shoulders easing away when Hinata gave them a pointed rub, “I mean, if you don’t... that’s fine —“

“No, I do.” Komaeda said, much to Hinata’s relief, because he wasn’t sure _what_ he’d do if Komaeda said no; he’d probably have to excuse himself and head over to his cabin again to fix his problem, and maybe he’d put off shoving Komaeda underwear into his drawers for a little while...

Hinata was brought back into the present when Komaeda’s hand started tracing up his thigh again, which reminded him that Komaeda didn’t say no, and that he was right here, and Hinata _really_ needed to get with the program because god damnit Komaeda was practically _sitting in his lap why is he thinking about irrelevant problems—_

He jerked when Komaeda made the bold move of groping his errection, eyes flashing, as he watched Hinata grit his teeth below him. Hinata suddenly felt vulnerable, with Komaeda having the slight height difference, so Hinata leveled their heights by sitting upright and straightening his posture. The two were now staring into each other’s eyes as Komaeda gave Hinata another squeeze. Hinata bit his lip.

He saw the question form before Komaeda had even said it, opening his mouth to ask if this was okay, and Hinata hushed him before the words left. Yes, it really was okay, because Hinata was certain now that he wanted Komaeda, and Komaeda had provided some compelling evidence that he indeed wanted Hinata too. Though, he wasn’t sure how to convey it to Komaeda that he did indeed want him...

“Hinata-kun, can I take this off?” Said Komaeda in a would-be-calm voice, except Hinata could literally _feel_ the uneasy vibes radiating off Komaeda. He tugged at the rim of Hinata’s jeans with his finger, and Hinata nodded his head in validation, not trusting his own voice.

Except Komaeda didn’t take his jeans off immediately, letting his hands wonder higher and under Hinata’s shirt to rest along his stomach. Komaeda’s hands were cold to the touch, which Hinata still found unbelievable, or maybe it was just because his body was burning inside and out with every passing second. Komaeda’s metallic hand then wondered further along Hinata’s frame while his real hand moved downwards again to begin pulling off Hinata’s pants. Hinata brought down his hands to help him, and when he was about to ask exactly _why_ Komaeda wanted his jeans completely off Komaeda’s prosthetic finger dragged along Hinata’s nipple and all of his thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt.

Komaeda smiled. “Did you like that?” He asked, his finger brushing over Hinata’s nipple once again.

“Um.” Hinata said. Komaeda other hand had worked Hinata’s thighs out of his jeans, and Komaeda crawled off his lap so Hinata could raise his hips and kick them to the foot of his beanbag. He was kicking his jeans around quite often, actually. He wished he had it in him to feel sorry. “It wasn’t... particularly bad...” He finished, when he remembered Komaeda had asked him a question.

His hands then returned, but this time they were both aiming for the same spot. When Komaeda had pulled himself back into Hinata’s lap they beelined directly for Hinata’s half-hard errection, giving him a light squeeze, and with one less layer of clothing in the way Hinata made a small surprised sound at the back of his throat because _woah_, that felt a lot better then when it was his own hand. Every touch from Komaeda felt so foreign; the brush of his legs against his own, Komaeda’s hesitant hand squeezing Hinata through his blue and white flowered underwear, the thin gingham being the only thing separating Komaeda’s hand from the so desired skin-on-skin contact with his rapidly arising arousal. Hinata suddenly felt very faint.

When it occurred to Hinata that his hands were simply hanging uselessly by his sides, he decided to occupy them by sneaking them under Komaeda’s shirt. Komaeda was certainly surprised by the intrusion, but he didn’t unwelcome the touch, pausing briefly when Hinata’s hands traced up his bare chest.

“Take this off.” Hinata said as he pulled his hands out of Komaeda’s shirt and gestured to his oversized jacket. His tone came out a little harsher then expected, so he quickly added, “Please?”

Komaeda was quick to comply, leaning back slightly to slip his arms out of his jackets sleeves and throw it off his shoulders and behind him, leaving him in his short-sleeved white t-shirt. Hinata had rarely seen him without his jacket - no matter the weather, Komaeda seemed to be his own personal ice pack, and whenever anyone would inform him that Komaeda could possibly suffer from a heat stroke due to how hot it was, he’d laugh it off and tell them that he was fine, and they shouldn’t bother, and then proceed to give a wholehearted lecture about how worthless it was to worry about _someone like him._

Both their hands then made it back to their previous actions, Komaeda rubbing his palm over Hinata’s clothed member while Hinata’s hands found themselves back under Komaeda’s shirt, mimicking Komaeda’s prior manoeuvre and swiping his thumb over Komaeda’s bud. Komaeda let out a quiet rumble in his throat, which turned into a huff when Hinata did it again.

Seemingly growing impatient, Komaeda removed his hand _(Hinata tried and failed to suppress the sound of dissatisfaction that fell from his lips)_ and edged it up to the band at the top of Hinata’s underwear, wedging his finger underneath and pulling forward sharply, letting the elastic snap back against Hinata’s pelvis.

“Hurry up already.” Hinata was grumbling, tweaking Komaeda’s nipple avowedly as encouragement. A soft noise fell from Komaeda’s mouth, and, biting his lip, he sunk his hand into Hinata’s underwear and placed his hand lightly around Hinata’s cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” Komaeda said, having the decency to smirk as he tightened his grip, keeping his hand dormant.

“Enjoying _yourself?”_ Hinata shot back, his hips rising a little to seek out the friction he wanted; Komaeda took notice, of course, and used his metallic arm to pin down one of Hinata’s hips as a warning. Hinata took out his anger on Komaeda’s nipple, pressing his thumb and index finger to the bud and giving it a meaningful jerk.

_“Hah_. I suppose I am.” Komaeda huffed, exhaling.

Komaeda then took some mercy on him and slowly moved his hand up along Hinata’s cock with deliberate movements, keeping his pace steady, and Hinata found himself bucking into Komaeda’s grip before he’d really thought it through. His brain was fried, and he’d already made a heap of poor choices leading up to this moment, so a few more isn’t going to harm anyone _(well, apart from himself)._

Just when he found himself falling into a rhythm, Komaeda was pulling his hand out, and when Hinata was about to open his mouth to protest, Komaeda was tugging at his boxers as a signal to take them off. The rational part of Hinata’s brain was telling him they shouldn’t be doing this, not in a library, and not with _Komaeda_ of all people — but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care, so before Komaeda could pelt him with apologies by misinterpreting his silence, Hinata nodded, and tried to not let his embarrassment get the better of him as he pulled his underwear down to his thighs.

In his defence, he really did _try_ to stop the sound of satisfaction that fell from his lips when his cock met the cool air, but the keyword here is try. His errection was very prominent now, and it bobbed slightly between them as a lull fell over them for a brief moment, mainly because Komaeda was eying his cock with curious, wide eyes.

“You don’t need to stare at it.” Hinata said, flushing.

Komaeda’s eyes then flitted back to his face, full of admiration. “My apologies, Hinata-kun.” He said quietly, as he reached out his hand to slowly wrap around the base of Hinata’s cock, still watching him in earnest.

“Oh.” Was the simply sound that fell from Hinata’s lips, his vocabulary suddenly feeling limited, and the only thing he could think to say was: “Oh.” As Komaeda slowly dragged his hand up to the tip.

It felt so familiar yet so different, because Hinata couldn’t anticipate Komaeda’s movements like he could with his own hand. He bit the inside of his cheek as Komaeda twisted his palm at the head, breathing out harshly through his nose; with every stroke it was like Komaeda was unraveling him, and he felt like he was loosing his _mind_.

Both of them were too caught up in this, both of them were too far gone — he could tell Komaeda was trying to hold himself together, his breathing coming shallow and his eyes darting around and wetting his lips. Hinata watched the movement of his tongue, transfixed, and gripped a handful of Komaeda’s hair at the back of his head.

“Suck me, _please.”_ Hinata said, his mouth moving on its own.

Komaeda then let out a high-pitched noise, moving backwards and ducking his head down, and Hinata only had a couple of seconds to compromise that oh my _god_, why the fuck did he just _ask_ that, before Komaeda was licking a stripe up the side of his dick.

For a minute he felt like he was floating — floating on a cloud of pleasure, because he had no recollection of sinking his fingers into Komaeda’s delicate hair and letting out a soft moan. Komaeda’s tongue licked his tip, wrapping his lips around his shaft and sinking downwards. Hinata slapped a hand over his mouth to contain the last of his dignity.

Komaeda hummed, which didn’t help at all, because it just drew another restrained sound from behind Hinata’s hand. He was getting too worked up, and it all felt too surreal, so he took a couple of calming breaths, though it posed to be quite difficult when Komaeda began moaning around him, stuffing his face with Hinata’s cock like it was something he just couldn’t get enough of. His fingers tightened in Komaeda’s hair, watching as Komaeda’s flushed face took more of him in, hollowing his cheeks out and staring up at Hinata with that same _look_ in his eye — the same look Hinata hated and secretly loved at the same time.

“Fuck.” Hinata groaned, his hand falling away from his mouth to join his other hand pulling at Komaeda’s hair, _“Fuck.”_

He wanted nothing more then to thrust into the warm heat of Komaeda’s mouth, but he had enough decency to restrain himself... for a full thirteen seconds, before his hips decided they would rather have more of Komaeda’s soft and skilful tongue, thrusting themselves upwards.

Komaeda didn’t complain, moaning around Hinata once again, and looking down at Komaeda he noticed that his hand had slithered his way into his own pants and his wrist was moving in earnest, his eyelids fluttering.

He could feel his own pending orgasm beginning to build with each thrust of his hips, adrenaline coursing through him at the excitement, and he squeezed Komaeda’s hair almost painfully to give him the message. Komaeda met his gaze in understanding, and only seemed to double his efforts, attempting to take all of Hinata in and sucking feverishly. The effort Komaeda was putting in only riled him up more, and with Komaeda’s name on his lips he came with a lewd moan, his muscles tensing up and throwing his head back.

He slumped down into the beanbag, his breathing slowing as he regained his breath. He wasn’t aware of the mess he’d caused until he attempted to glance up at Komaeda, who was shuffling awkwardly and panting. He’d swallowed most of Hinata’s come, though some had leaked out of the corners of his mouth and he quickly swiped away the residue with his hand. His pupils were blown wide, mouth agape, his hair looking messier than it usually did, and his hand now moving erratically under his jeans. It was a sight Hinata thought he’d never see.

Reaching his hand out, he slapped Komaeda’s hand lightly and shoved his own in, a surprised sound escaping his mouth at the sudden intrusion. Hinata decided it would be best if he didn’t think about it, just simply got on with it.

It was oddly satisfying, watching Komaeda fall apart before his eyes. The way his eyelids would flutter and his breath would hitch when Hinata did something he liked, the way he watched Hinata so intently with those dark, _dark_, grey eyes. Komaeda was panting now, moaning, whispering, calling Hinata’s name like it was a prayer. He didn’t give any warning when he climaxed, apart from the small, surprised _oh!_ that rippled through his chest, releasing into Hinata’s tight fist, his hips stuttering, breathing jagged.

He collapsed into Hinata’s chest, heaving, as he came down from his high. Hinata slowly removed his hand, careful not to cause any overstimulation, and decided to wipe his sticky hand on Komaeda’s beanbag. Komaeda never needed to know.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, mulling over what they’d just done. Neither regretted it, but they both had their own doubts and questions.

“Hey, Komaeda?” Hinata said, tucking his chin under Komaeda’s head. “Why _did_ you give me your underwear, anyway?”

Komaeda weakly laughed into Hinata’s chest, snuggling closer. He _was_ right, he concluded: Hinata definitely took him for an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I tried eheeehe
> 
> Hinata really needs to get that heart thing checked out, not sure if that’s healthy bro-
> 
> If you enjoyed consider dropping a kudos because i rely on numbers for my self-esteem lmao not really but still drop one anyway, i need to feed my non-existent family aahakhsjdhg


End file.
